


风花雪月

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	风花雪月

张云雷第一次遇见杨九郎的时候，歌厅里正放着时下最摩登的歌舞。一群穿着旗袍的女人解开他们的毛皮披肩，把好看的身段露出来，把手放在男人的手心里。

就在这样一群人中，入了张云雷眼的还是只有杨九郎一个人。杨九郎穿着深蓝色的旗袍，胸口处还绣了暗色的花，腰每晃动一下，胸前的那两团嫩肉就像要跳出来一样。

风月场合里过惯了的张云雷盯着杨九郎那对胸看了很久，不知是想到了什么，抿着唇笑了笑。他的笑意是浅的，看向杨九郎。

他的目光也追随着杨九郎，一刻也没停歇过。在杨九郎出了门之后他笑着和身边的人寒暄了几句站起来，坐在他旁边的女人面露不悦，想说什么却也没办法说出口。

有钱的阔家少爷心思不在这里，留得住他的人也留不住他的心。这时候张云雷的心都在杨九郎那里，随着那摇晃的屁股，走出了金碧辉煌的歌厅。

小巷子里的光线昏暗，砖头砌成的墙粗糙不堪。杨九郎感觉到有人在身后跟着，他没回头，沿着巷子口里的路往前走着。

快走到中间的时候，后面的脚步加快了。一道力量拉住杨九郎，把他怼到墙边。呛人的烟味从后面飘过来，杨九郎皱起了鼻子。

不知道是哪位富贵少爷，杨九郎有些气恼，他转过身来想要看看是谁这样粗鲁，没想到一转身就被吐了一口烟。那一刻杨九郎像是置身在迷雾之中，等他看清楚了来人的脸，耳根子终于泛出那么点红。

“张少爷。”杨九郎轻声地唤着，在这里谁都知道张云雷的名字，包括杨九郎。他不是往台上疯狂砸钱的那种类型，他是静静地看着你，然后等你和他四目相对的时候，勾着唇看你。

搭上张云雷就等于是在这风月场合里是有头有脸的人物，杨九郎震惊张云雷的跟随，也同时有着赧然的紧张。

“你的胸是假的。”张云雷笑着揉了一把杨九郎的胸口，那鼓起来的东西被张云雷摸了出来。旗袍侧边的扣子一蹭就蹭掉了，张云雷的手从下面摸上去，用嘴咬开了杨九郎胸前的扣子。

东西被甩出来，杨九郎的胸口平坦，旗袍松松垮垮地搭下来。杨九郎来不及伸出手捂住自己的胸口，就感觉到张云雷握住了他胸口的那一捧。

张云雷叼着烟，一脸坏意地看着他。

烟味很呛，杨九郎背对着张云雷才能够逃离那股烟味。张云雷就那样叼着烟说话，抖落下来的烟灰烫到了杨九郎的旗袍上，烫出一个黑圈来。

“为什么装女人？”

歌厅里少有男人唱歌的，大多是风情万种的女人。他们涂着张扬的口红，红色的指甲鲜艳夺目，就像他们的身段一样，婀娜多姿。那婉转的声音就像是夜莺歌啼，只有靠近了才能够闻到他们身上的香水味道。

杨九郎没有这些，只有一身旗袍，扭捏起来不懂章法的腰身，还有那对太假了的胸。没有人的胸会被压迫挤着要脱离胸口的。

旗袍下面的裤子被勾了下来，杨九郎撅着屁股，红着脸抠紧了墙，张云雷就那么顶进来了，弄得他生疼。不得到回答就一直这么僵持着，杨九郎硬着后背，有些艰难地吐出几个字来。

“为了，生活。”

确保自己装得像，杨九郎甚至还涂了口红。张云雷下面努力地干着，上面也没闲着，捏着杨九郎的脸把他的嘴巴亲住。

精致好看的口红花掉了，嘴角，脸颊弄的哪里都是。杨九郎太狼狈了，旗袍明明还在身上，可是挡不住翘挺的屁股，他的身子被张云雷扣着打着颤，嘴角的口红已经没有当初打扮时候的样子了。

张云雷没有要停下来的意思，他看着这样的杨九郎，更加快了身下的动作。杨九郎软软地靠在他的胸膛，发出细碎的声响，又不断地喘息着。

看起来很快乐的样子。张云雷笑着掐住杨九郎的胸口问他：“干你们这一行，这么爽，能赚多少钱？”

“你一晚上多少钱？”

“张少爷说笑了，不过就是养家糊口，赚点小钱。”杨九郎咬着唇，他摸到了张云雷的手，他下意识地躲开，却被张云雷一把抓住。

“会抽烟吗？”张云雷把脸伸过来，示意杨九郎睁开眼。残余的烟卷一点一点的，像是随时都会掉下去，“咬着，然后抽一口。”

张云雷给杨九郎这样的要求，唇瓣摩擦过两片，杨九郎咬住了烟，看了一眼张云雷。完全是等着自己主动，杨九郎只好皱着眉头吸了一口。

不会抽烟的杨九郎立刻被呛到，就这个时候杨九郎也没松开嘴巴。张云雷上前抽走了杨九郎嘴巴里的烟往地上一丢，没再和他玩下去。

夜晚的凉风穿过巷子里，把两个正埋头苦干的人吹的汗毛直竖。寒凉和舒爽一起，让两人痛快又干脆。东西射进去的时候杨九郎还没来得及阻拦，他平复着气息，真切地感觉到张云雷退出来后的空虚。

东西顺着腿根流下来，杨九郎再一次瘫软地靠在墙边。张云雷没急着走，他看着转过身来的杨九郎。暗蓝色的旗袍已经不成样子，全都是褶皱，白皙的腿在月光下打着颤，从旗袍侧边露出来。

嘴角边还有口红的印记，花了半边脸颊。胸口的旗袍全都是空的，绣花镂空的地方起伏着，像被谁欺负了一样。

是张云雷欺负了杨九郎。

他把杨九郎按在了墙边，没说几句话就解开了旗袍的扣子掀上去。他亲花了杨九郎嘴上的口红，揉坏了杨九郎胸口，把嘴里的烟过给了杨九郎。

现在他看着杨九郎，还要发问：“有兴趣跟我玩玩吗？”

杨九郎捂着胸口，那双修长好看的手捂住了自己起伏跳动的心脏。他就着月亮的光看着张云雷，想要从他的目光中看出是否有一丝玩笑。

几分真心，几分玩笑。杨九郎看着张云雷一步一步走过来，从口袋里重新搞出根烟来别在杨九郎耳朵上。张云雷说：“每晚我来找你，你只和我睡觉。”

“你想要多少钱，我都给你。”张云雷揉捏着杨九郎的耳垂，突然发狠地把杨九郎的头按过来。

“别再穿成这个骚样勾引人。”

细长白色包底的烟卷别在杨九郎的耳朵上，掉出了那么点烟草落在了旗袍上，杨九郎这样绝美的模样印在张云雷的眼底，掀起那么点波澜。

穿过鬓间的风和挂在空中皎洁的月亮都是见证，杨九郎知道自己不应该。不应该答应张云雷的要求，不应该和这个男人牵扯上关系。

不管是随便玩玩还是动了真心，都不是杨九郎能够承担的结局。

杨九郎笑着把烟拿下来，他一步一步走向张云雷，把烟重新塞到张云雷的上衣口袋里。怎么欢爱之后，张云雷仍旧是文质彬彬，纹丝不乱的样子。

“我不喜欢抽烟。”杨九郎笑着说道，他扬手擦了擦脸颊上花掉的口红，“你要是喜欢，可以再来找我。”

说完这句话他头也没回地就往巷子口走。


End file.
